


Could it be Possible?

by LunaJo36



Series: An Elf Call Fatry Side Stories [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaJo36/pseuds/LunaJo36
Summary: An Elf Called Fatry side story set during Chapter 13 Family Meeting (the Saturday that Finral meets Lady Finesse) in William and Patry’s perspective.
Series: An Elf Call Fatry Side Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Could it be Possible?

William walked up to the door of the Black Bull's hideout and knocked.

"What do you want, Goldy Guts?" Yami said when he opened the door. "I've got a mission to get ready for."

"Actually, that's why I'm here. I got a letter from Julius asking me to join you on your mission today. Apparently he remembered you saying something about your vice captain never showing up and thought you could use an extra hand."

"Is that so? Alright then. Have you eaten yet? I was just getting read to make some breakfast," he said stepping aside for William to pass.

"I have, but I wouldn't mind a glass of tea."

"The kitchen and dining room are both on the first floor today, Finral is still asleep, so that's convenient," Yami said as they walked to the kitchen.

"So the rumor about this place is true?"

"What rumor?"

"Jack's been telling all of us captains that none of the rooms are in the same place twice. The outside always looks the same though."

"Well he's not completely wrong. I wouldn't say they're _never_ in the same place twice but they do move around."

"You're not making that boy take you everywhere, are you?"

"No! He can only go to places he's already been. So if I have to go somewhere he's never been, he doesn't take me," he replied as they entered the dining room.

"That's not quite what I was refusing to, Yami," William said, sitting at one of the many tables.

Yami then left William and went to the kitchen to make some food. When he returned, he and William began to talk about their mission when William sensed mana near the dining room door. He looked up to see a familiar face as they talked.

 _F-Fatry?!_ Party thought in shock. _Th-that's impossible!_

"Good morning Captain Ya...." the boy said before spotting William and adding in surprise, "Visitor?"

_You know him Patry? Is he another...?_

_NO! It's absolutely impossible!_

"Hello," William smiled. _My apologies,_ he mentally chuckled. "Finral, the spacial mage from the entrance exam, right?"

_No, I should be the one to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you William._

"Mhmm," Finral slowly nodded a single nod.

 _Care to explain what's wrong, then?_ "Yami's not working you to hard, is he? I know how lazy he can be at times."

_Perhaps, later._

"Who you calling lazy, Goldy Guts?!"

Vengeance ignored the question and waited for Finral's reply.

"N-no sir."

"Please, call me William. Julius asked me to join Yami on his mission today."

"You going to get over here and eat, Kid? I though you had a little mission of your own today."

"I wouldn't call going home to visit a mission," Finral said.

"The way you looked when you got back to the hideout says otherwise," Yami replied setting a plate of food on the table across from William.

William watched Finral as he sat down across from him, trying to remember if he seen an elf in any of Patry's memories that looked anything like Finral.

"I told you, it was a long day, that's all. Anyway, I should probably get going. Father won't be happy if I'm late."

"You haven't even eaten yet," Yami replied looking at the food in front of the spacial mage.

"It's fine. Knowing my parents, they will probably have food ready when I get there."

"Alright. I probably won't get back tonight. Will you be fine on your own until sometime tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Don't forget to feed my precious pets."

"I won't. I'll see you tomorrow then." He stood up and turned to open a portal.

"One more thing," Yami said taking a communication device out of his pocket and tossing it at the boy. Finral turned around just in time to catch it.

"What's this?"

"A magic communication device. If there's an emergency use it to contact me. I don't feel to comfortable leaving a kid here by himself."

"Thank you, but I probably won't need it. I'll be home most of today."

"Just take it and get out of here."

"I never said I didn't want it. I just said I don't think I'll need it, but I'd rather be safe then sorry. I mean I'm really not the best person to leave alone at a Magic Knight's hideout. Especially if it were to be attacked. Well guess I should go see what Father wants," he said before walking threw the now closing portal.

"What was that about, Yami?" William asked returning his attention to Yami.

"That kid has absolutely no self confidence and it's driving me insane. So far the only thing that seems to motivate him is girls. I'm sure he's capable of fighting but he doesn't seem to believe it himself."

"Are you sure he'll be okay as a Magic Knight? Not having self confidence is a good way to get yourself killed," he replied concerned for the boy and Patry, who's heart seemed to sink at Yami's words.

"I know. But I think there's a reason for it. And I am certain it's got something to do with his father."

"You don't think he's abused, do you?" That really got Patry's attention.

"Not physically but definitely mentally and emotionally. You should have heard the bastard after the entrance exam."

_Humans! This is way I hate them!_

_I am very much aware, Patry. And I completely understand._ "So then he just needs a confidence boost. Someone to contradict whatever his father put into his head."

_I know you do, my dear friend._

"That's what I'm going to have to do because asking if he wants to talk sure as hell isn't working. Well, guess I'll put his food away and we can get going," Yami said before taking Finral's plate and going back to the kitchen.

"Now will you explain?" William said quietly.

_He looked exactly like my cousin Fatry._

"Is it him?"

_No. That's completely impossible! Fatry died a year before all the other elves. There's no way he could have possibly been affected by Licht's spell._

"Are you sure about that? Could there be even the slightest chance that it did effect him to?"

_No._

Yami returned and they left for their mission.

Despite Patry's denial, William couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, his closest friend was wrong.


End file.
